Sanji makes Soap
by xDarkLemonx
Summary: Sanji fails making soup, making soap instead. Will Zoro eat it anyway?  Love but also friendship if you'd rather like that :


**disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to honorable Oda-sensei.**

**This is a yaoi if you want it to be, but if you're not fond of it, it can just be friendship :)**

**summary: Sanji fails making soup, making soap instead. Will Zoro eat it anyway?**

The cook definitely did not look pleased. In fact, his curly eyebrow twitched rapidly, and he was chewing angrily on his unlit cigarette. He wiped sweat off his chin with his arm and huffed.

Never in his life had he made such a horrible soup. He had planned to make the most tasty soup the crew had EVER tasted, and he'd put in all of the right ingredients. So WHY had it messed up?

Shitty Geezer at the Baratie would smack him for making such bad soup, he was more than sure of that.

"Shit!" He cursed, and made an irritated gesture. His life was over. He had made soup that tasted like soap!

He stomped over to the table, and sat down clumsily. Too discouraged to make the soup over again, he slammed his blonde head down on the table in defeat and whined, pitying himself. He felt like crap.

_How could this have happened? I merely went to the bathroom for like a minute, what could've happened in that short time?_

Zoro was feeling thirsty, and walked casually to the galley. He swung the door open, and his nose twitched at the smell. It smelled burned... soap?

He spotted the ero-cook at the table. His face was hidden in his arms, and Zoro could hear grunting and whining. He scratched his green hair and walked over to the oven, and looked in the pot that most likely caused the weird smell.

"Ugh?" Zoro quickly backed away, when he saw the bubbly, shit-colored liquid in there.  
><em>What the devil is that?<em>

"Oi, cook! Are you planning to kill us all or what? What the hell is this?" Zoro complained harshly, snorting.

Sanji didn't reply, but his shoulders flinched. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

_Did he fail cooking or what...?_

The swordsman then took the pot off the oven, walked over to the table and sat down. He put the smelly soup on the table, and Sanji looked up. His eye was watery and red.

_He cries when his cooking fails?_

Then again, Zoro had never seen the cook fail at making food.

"W-what are you doing, moss-head...?" Sanji sniffed, rubbing his eye.

Seeing the blonde so sad and disappointed made Zoro feel bad. Even if he hadn't done anything. So Zoro merely grabbed the pot, put it to his mouth and gulped it all down in less than 10 seconds.

_Fuck, it really tastes like soap and a hint of... carrot and salt._

_yuck._

Sanji gawked with his mouth wide open and was unable to make even a sound. Zoro then slammed the pot down, holding puke back. He had eaten worse food before, though, so he should be able to handle it. He fully concentrated on having a decent face, and then smirked.

"You better make this over again, cook," he said, and stood up. The look on Sanji's face was priceless, as he looked like Zoro was some kind of demented lunatic.

Zoro walked behind Sanji, and pat his shoulder.

"The others will want some too, since it's dinner-time."

Sanji stared confused at the empty pot, then shook his head.

With a sigh, he stood up, and looked at the marimo.

"Right, Luffy will eat us all alive, if there's no dinner ready in time" he laughed. Zoro nodded, and headed towards the door.

"Marimo!" Sanji called out, and Zoro turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks," the cook smiled. Zoro quickly turned his head away, scratching his red cheek.

"For what?" He then mumbled, and left quickly.

Sanji, confident again, decided to make the soup one more time, this time not leaving it out of his sight, not even for a second.

_-At dinner Luffy was surprised that the soup tasted so good, after he'd accidentally spilled soap in the pot earlier, when sneaking in to grab a snack. Zoro, on the other hand, didn't show up, since he had locked himself in the bathroom feeling sick._

**Ta-dah XD This is the result you get, when I'm waiting for dinner myself. Speaking of that, dinner time *leaves***


End file.
